Something Whole
by PoetKnowit20
Summary: SEQUEL to 'Something Unexpected'. After the events of that night things have become strained between Hal and Tom. Even as they try to ignore what happened and salvage their friendship. Fate, it seems, is determined to intervene...A Tom X Hal Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: PLEASE READ: I realise that this may not follow the series completely considering the recent events of episode 4 which I won't ruin if you haven't watched it yet. All I will say is regarding the...**_**change**_** to Hal I have simply decided to ignore it in this story. Although it is something I want to address in another story! Any mistakes I have made are completely my own!**

**This is a sequel to my other fic "Something Unexpected" which if you read first will make this more understandable. Please read and enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tom stares at the table he has been cleaning for the past 10 minutes; his mind flickering with images of that night. It had been just over a week now. But it was still so clear in his mind. He was trying his hardest not to stare at Hal who was serving a customer, his lips moving swiftly as he talked; taunting him now as they do in his dreams. They had barely talked since they had kissed that night. He regrets ever asking Hal for his help because now they can't go back. Tom's lost his best friend all because of what had happened; because of what they had awakened in that kiss. Although Tom doesn't really know what <em>had <em>happened. All he really knows is that it had felt good and that he misses Hal.

He rubs at the table a little more vigorously than he probably should have venting some of his tension; causing the table's legs to squeak loudly against the floor from the extra pressure. Hal looks up from the till to see what was making the noise and their eyes meet. Tom finds that he can barely breathe and all he can do is stare back. Even in a mucky apron and those ridiculous gloves he wears up to his elbows, he still manages to look so handsome. Tom had never noticed it before. But Hal's nobility stood out to him like a sore thumb and he was now picking up on things that he wouldn't have before. Like the definition of Hal's muscles in his back or how nice and clean his hands were. But this was all so confusing because he didn't like blokes.

He stares back into Hal's green eyes a little longer before they both look away awkwardly focusing on their separate tasks. _This can't go on for much longer…_Tom thinks. Maybe he would try and talk to Hal; _again. _The house had been suffering as well. The harmony that they had managed to create was quickly dwindling. Even Annie had been beginning to pick up on the tension despite their best efforts to hide it from her.

Tom had never felt so utterly confused by the emotions within himself. It had always been so easy for him. He just felt what he felt. But now it felt as if two halves of himself were fighting each other inside his body and he wasn't sure which half he was rooting for. One part of him wanted to go back to the way it was before; shooting sarcastic retorts and jibes at each other before sharing a look and laughing. Always having each other's back and being able to trust each other. Like when they are attacked by those vampires about a month ago. He had been brave and confident while he fought them because he knew he could depend on Hal and Hal could depend on him.

_ Still can, _he thinks wistfully wondering if the same could still be said of Hal. They hadn't always gotten along. It was only natural, Hal could still be a dickhead with his head up his own arse and Tom supposes he wasn't always the easiest bloke but they still…_cared._

And the other part of him. The one he desperately wants to keep hidden and fights it with everything he has. That part wants nothing more than to continue that night. Kiss until they had no air left and hold each other just because it felt right and good. That part of him he ignored because if he acknowledged it…that meant he would have to admit feeling something towards Hal that he knows would never be reciprocated. Or _wanted _by either party.

He wouldn't even know what to do. When they had pretended to be a gay couple for that doctor fellow it had been just been pretend. He didn't think they would actually be like that. But McNair had never told him how a man goes about courting another man. Would he court Hal? Or would Hal court him…_that's if he would want to…_Tom thinks doubtfully to himself. He shakes his head angrily and stares vacantly out of the window. He was just being a wholly. He's feeling like this because that was his first kiss and Hal had been (_amazing) better_ than he had thought he would be.

His brain bombarded him with images yet again. Hal's hand on his cheek, breath hot on his face and his lips were soft and persistent. He hadn't expected a kiss to make him feel so…_warm_ all over and make his stomach tingle like there were a million butterflies fluttering around in it. Were all kisses like that? If they were he doesn't understand why anyone would ever stop. He supposes if everyone went around kissing all the time they wouldn't get much done.

He would just have to wait for his true love. _The one_. He would meet her and he would just know. And their kiss would be a hundred times better; make him feel things that you only see in films…_like fireworks._ _Would be nice if I could meet her now…_he thinks wistfully and moves onto the next table.

Hal goes into the back to make the order allowing himself one last look at Tom. He wished he could split his skull open, pick his brain for the bit that held stubbornly onto that kiss and then rip it out; consequences be damned. He had been trying to stay away from Tom as much as possible although when you work together it's not as easy as he would it like to be. He had been attempting to regain some sense of normality. Return to the relationship they had before…_before you kissed him,_ his brain reminds him. He missed his easy friendship with the socially awkward wolf boy. The jokes, the new things he had learned about both himself and Tom and how he had been feeling more and more like he had found a home again. Now every time he and Tom shared a room, the air would become tense and thick with memory, awkwardness and on Hal's part at least; _want._ It didn't make any sense to him! He had always been weak towards pretty girls _not_ vest wearing socially inept werewolves.

He made a point of avoiding the sofa; something he had noticed Tom did as well. He didn't want to talk about it. To be alone in a room with Tom reminding themselves about what had happened but more significantly what they had felt. Why they had been driven to…whatever it had been. But he did want to resolve this issue. But that would mean talking about his _feelings_…to Tom. _I'd have more luck with a concrete slab_ he thinks and begins chopping viciously at the lettuce all former precision and care forgotten in his frustration. He hears Tom enter the room with a clack of the beads; his back stiffens involuntarily but he refuses to turn around. Tom however had clearly decided that he had enough.

"Hal…" he says voice low and thick with his accent that has imperceptibly grown on Hal. He can feel his heart pick up and hands twitch; he resists the urge to start tapping their tips together and slowly turns around. He leans against the counter, attempting to look casual, his body loose and seemingly relaxed except for his white knuckles and fingers denting the metal counter.

Tom stares right into him, eyes flickering to Hal's knuckles and back to his face again. Hal looks back steadily, hating the utterly heartbreaking look on Tom's face and how he knows his face looks exactly the same.

"This can't go on, Hal…" he says quietly looking at the thin towel he's sliding nervously between his fingers.

"I…I don't know…what you're talking about_._" Hal tells him, hating the way he can't say what he really wants. _I don't know how to forget_ he thinks bitterly. Tom's face scrunches with something that looks distinctly like pain and hurt. Hal's gut wrenches in sympathy.

"You know what I'm talking bout Hal! We _need _t' talk bout wot _happened_." He says looking determined.

Hal wishes he could be so brave. Tom was so young, so naïve yet despite the fact that Hal was over 500 years old he doesn't think he would ever have this kind of gumption again. He wonders if he ever did. If he did all these years of life have taught him many things; the darkness within himself, the fragility of life and how one way or another everyone he loves will eventually leave him. It was easier to ignore it. To pretend that he had forgotten Tom's lips, his hands and how much trust he had put in Hal to share his first kiss with him. It was easier to be cruel. That came far more naturally than honesty to Hal.

"Fine. You want to talk. _Talk._". Hal bites out. _It's better this way. It's better this way. It's better this way_ he repeats a mantra in his head.

Tom frowns, brows drawn together, his lips turned down in sad way. He looks up with eyes that are watering slightly. Hal can feel his reserve waver.

"I…want us t'go back…." He says quietly but his voice laced with regret and resolve; eyes hard and jaw rigid. "I miss ya, Hal. It was jus…just a mistake. It was a stupid idea in the first place…"he trails off looking lost in his thoughts.

Hal can tell Tom was trying to convince himself as much as he was Hal. He knows there is something else between them; but it is something neither of them is willing to allow to the surface. So that is what it would be; just a _mistake_. Their friendship had suffered enough, he missed Tom and even though it wouldn't be the same; he was willing to take what he could get.

"You're right. It was nothing more than a temporary lapse in judgement…A combination of 55 years without kissing and the fact that it was your first kiss clearly…overwhelmed us. Friends again?" he agrees, feeling awkward and uncomfortable but still happy that they were salvaging what they could. Tom smiles a little and nods.

"Yeah, Hal. The best o' friends" he says softly smiling with that sweet little smile of his. It caused a little stab of guilt in Hal's chest that he had thought his life made more sense without this; without Tom.

The next few days passed just as they always had. They took turns looking after Eve using Annie's ridiculously glittery rota. Hal stuck to his own rota still but now made the effort to spend time with Tom and Annie again. Annie seemed happier; she had begun smiling more and being less bossy. Tom walked around the house with an easy grin doing the odd jobs and bugging Hal to teach him origami. Hal felt as if he could relax in his own skin again. However he should have known it was never meant to last. Hal had never counted on what he would do if something happened to change that restored balance.

He had never counted on the potential intensity of his own emotions as he stared towards the pair of them.

Tom was standing with his back straight and tense talking to a girl. She looked slighter older than him, was petite, blonde with a nice shapely body and a nice smile. She would have been the kind of woman that would have enticed Hal back when he was…_different. _So when he found a confusing but unmistakeable jealous fury being directed _at_ _her_ instead of Tom; he did not know what to do. Each smile and laugh they shared made his muscles tense ready to leap at his prey and reclaim his territory…which was _absurd_. Again she laughed at something, most likely an endearing but inappropriate comment Tom had made, and then touched his arm lightly. Every molecule in his body begging him to stop her touching Tom. He focused on her small fingers tracing the smooth skin of Tom's forearm causing him to jump slightly and eyes widen in surprise; each movement fuelling the fire inside Hal's chest.

He can tell Tom likes her by how adoringly he's gazing at her with a goofy grin on his face. His mind races with unwanted images of them kissing and holding one another; all traces of the kiss he had shared with Tom destroyed. The urge to hurt was so strong but she didn't deserve it. He should have known this would happen. He had believed that he could handle these feelings and with time whatever he felt for Tom would dwindle into obscurity. But that didn't mean he wanted to watch. With one last aching look he rushes into the back with a loud clang as he knocks something off the counter in his bid to escape.

Tom smiles at Hannah. She's very pretty and doesn't even seem to mind when he says daft things. He can feel an excited tingle in his chest and makes up his mind. He straightens his back and looks ahead focusing on some random spot on the wall.

"I think you are nice and pretty and I would like it very much if you would come for a drink with me sometime?" he says in his hopeful yet slightly robotic voice glancing down to see how he had done. He's surprised to see that she is smiling and jumps slightly when he feels soft fingertips on his forearm.

"I'd love to. When do you finish your shift?" she asks; her dulcet voice making his mind pleasantly blank. He stares at her for a long time before he remembers that he has to reply.

"Err…tong…I mean ten" he fumbles awkwardly. But she doesn't seem to mind her eyes running appreciatively over Tom and her finger tips lingering in his skin.

"I'll meet you here at ten then." She says smiling and Tom's is about to reply when a loud clang interrupts his thoughts. He turns around to see Hal abandoning his customer and retreating into the back.

"10. Brilliant" he confirms before all but sprinting into the back as she gets up to leave. He finds Hal bent over the counter shaking; his muscles rigid and trembling as he grips the side. His head is bowed and he is muttering in a low indecipherable voice.

"Hal?" Tom asks hesitantly fingers aching to reach out and calm the spasms of Hal's back. He can practically feel the deep breaths Hal takes to calm down before slowing turning around. But he still doesn't make eye contact.

"What's wrong, Hal?" he asks stepping forward slightly feeling hurt at the way Hal presses himself back to the counter to maintain as much distance from Tom as possible.

"I…_my condition…it's…_I need you to get her to leave" he grits out hating himself for asking but not trusting himself to remain in control. Too many things had happened to disrupt his control recently. The string was taunt and ready to break.

"Hannah? It's alright she's gone, Hal. But she's comin back a'ten. Will you be alright?" he asks softly watching Hal's jaw tighten and his face flickering with so many emotions it was impossible to read.

"I'm sorry Tom. But I just didn't…trust myself." He stutters slightly and squeezing his eyes shut; self loathing evident on his face. But then Tom says something that causes a calm to simply wash over his body.

"Well…I trust ya, Hal. You came into the back. You should start trusting yerself more. Sides…she's left already. So come on." He suggests titling his head towards the counter completely oblivious to the effect his words had on Hal. He reaches out and rubs a broad palm up and down Hal's arm reassuringly before patting it and going back into the café.

As he reaches the counter his palm tingles slightly as he realises that that had been the first time since…that he's touched Hal. He flicks his eyes towards Hal who is gently rubbing his arm where Tom had touched it making his stomach flip wildly. That gesture shouldn't make him so happy but at least it shows that they trust each other again. He looks up the clock reading 5 o'clock and gets back to work excited about his date with Hannah.

Hal's arm feels eerily warm and it's spreading over him as if it is catching. The mere notion that he should be so affected by a simple touch from someone so inexperienced was utterly laughable and yet here he was. _Probably blushing like a virgin bride_ he growls in his head. He gets back to work desperately pretending that he does not see the happy and excited look on Tom's face every time he sees the hours getting closer and closer to ten. However he also did not see the worried and lingering glances Tom shot his way whenever he was not watching the clock.

The day passes with its usual dreary monotony and they finish up early so Tom goes to the bathroom to make himself more presentable. He straightens his clothes frantically smoothing down any wrinkles. He leans over the sink washes his face with cold water to try and calm his nerves; making sure to wash his hands and begins practicing how he will greet her in the mirror.

Hal lingers outside the washroom listening to Tom practice his bizarre lines.

"Hiya. You look nice. You eyes are like the sky and your hair is like all silky looking. Well…I've never actually felt silk but I'm sure it's just like your hair" Tom's muffled voice echoes from the bathroom.

Hal feels a smile unwillingly come onto his face; it was easy to forget that for most of Tom's life he has been isolated from people. He has no clue what was appropriate to say to people and what wasn't; he hadn't even known that people celebrated birthdays. He has experienced so little…Hal could genuinely feel himself wanting Tom to have a good time regardless of his own feelings. He didn't want to hold Tom back. But he also didn't want Tom to be hurt if he could prevent it.

Tom steps out of the bathroom, swallowing heavily and shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Looking for want of a better word; terrified.

"Do I look al'rt?" he asks nervously smoothing down his top. He was wearing a flattering black button-up long sleeve top with the sleeves pushed up to reveal his tanned forearms. A pair of flattering dark jeans and black shoes; he looked…_handsome_. Hal didn't even know why he was taking note of these things now, Tom had been wearing them all day but he really cared about how he looked and for some reason that unsettled him. Hal could see how eager he was to impress Hannah.

Tom shifted a little under Hal's gaze as he roamed over Tom's body like he was inspecting it for any sign of dirt.

"Fine. You look very handsome. You'll be fighting her off with a stick" he says trying to compliment Tom only to see his look of horror while he shook his head vigorously.

"McNair said never to hit a woman 'less she were a vampire woman trying to kill you."

Hal feels his face pull into a look of incredulity before checking himself and huffing slightly in surprise.

"It's a saying Tom. It means that she will be…helplessly attracted to you." He explains watching the realisation dawn on Tom's face and the little look of embarrassment he gets whenever he doesn't know something he should.

Hal hears a knock on the door and see's Hannah's silhouette at the door; ignoring the way his stomach lurches he turns back to Tom.

He grabs him by the shoulder and smiles what he hopes is reassuringly at Tom. "You'll be fine. Just be yourself." Tom takes a deep breath keeping his eyes locked with Hal's and Hal removes his arm quickly although it seemed to go unnoticed by Tom who looked like he had just sorted himself out.

"Kay, I'll see you later" he nods and walks off to let the girl in. Hal goes to the back and finishes washing the equipment and skilfully ignores the way Tom's happy voice booms throughout the cafe and the ring of the bell that means they've left. Tom was going to be fine and Hal was going to go home. He was most certainly not going to follow them. _He really wasn't_ he thinks as he grabs his scarf and coat locking up after he leaves. He was simply getting some fresh air. He could still smell Tom's distinctive wolf scent; it wasn't long before the next full moon, so it was much stronger than normal. And he began to walk along the street; most definitely _not_ stalking Tom…

Tom was walking Hannah home after what he felt was a successful date. It wasn't safe for a girl to be walking home alone at night not with all the vampires knocking about. They had laughed, he had paid for her drinks like McNair said he should and she had seemed to have enjoyed herself. She stopped walking, playing with the straps of handbag and shifted closer to Tom.

"This is me…would you like to come in for some tea?" she asks in a low voice and a blush on her cheeks. A familiar looking man in a dark coat who was _not _sat in the bushes across from them wondered whether or not she had caused that on purpose and if so… _how._

Tom was quite thirsty and liked the sound of a hot drink before he walked back home. _That's nice of her_ he thinks.

"Al'ryt" he smiles and he follows her down the path. Once they are inside he takes the chair that is offered to his while Hannah puts the kettle on and takes in his surroundings. Her house is small and a little cold. She leaves the cups to steep and walks back towards him; hips swaying slightly and stops in front of him. She looks at him intently and places a hand on his cheek thumb rubbing gently reminding him of the way Hal had before they…She swoops down and plants her lips on his.

He jumps in shock unsure whether to push her off or to kiss her back. Her lips are slightly sticky and taste like cherry. He presses back gently; his arms flapping slightly in mid air unsure of where to put them. She smiles against his lips and grabs his flailing arms, takes his hands and puts them on her waist. Just like Hal had done he remembers. Her waist is small and she feels soft under his hands. She is beautiful and he likes her. He knows he should be happy but something feels wrong.

He can't describe it but something just feels _off. _He feels the caress of her tongue against the seal of his lips and finds that somehow she has managed to become seated sideways on his lap. He pulls back and looks at her; looks right into her eyes. He can't find it. He doesn't even know what _it _is but it's not with Hannah. He didn't feel this way when he kissed Hal. It had been like…melting. Everything had been warm and he had never wanted to it end. This made him feel uncomfortable and demanding. Besides they hadn't even held hands yet and they were already kissing. He gently lifts her off his lap and stands up so they are both standing and he bites his lip looking at her trying to think of what to say.

Surprisingly she smiles looking as if she knows what he is about to say. "Ahh I get it. Shall we go straight to the bedroom then?" she asks whispering which confuses Tom a little.

"The bedroom?" he whispers back wondering if what he was doing was correct.

"Would you like to stay the night?" she whispers again, running her fingers lightly over the front of his chest.

"Nah…Sorry I didn't bring any pyjamas." He replies in a hushed voice which was a shame because he had never had a sleep over before. To his surprise she laughs and he wonders at what point he had made a joke.

"Oh you're so funny. You won't be_ needing them_, sweety" she says chuckling and moving closer into his space.

He frowns and looks at the grubby leather sofa dubiously "Wudn't it be abit cold on the sofa then?" he asks.

She frowns for a moment looking puzzled at what he had said but then switches on her smile again; he's beginning to wonder if she really wants to smile all the time.

"Well there is always room in my bed." She offers now running one finger up his fore arm to linger on his bicep. But all he feels is the chill from the room and her watching him expectantly. Then the penny drops. _Ah…is tha what she means? _ He thinks nervously and steps back a little.

"Ah nah tha' wouldn't be proper. Sleeping in the nudey in your bed. Thanks tho." He says trying to think of some way to let her down gently. He decides that it was better to be honest.

"It was nice going on a date with you Hannah, but I think…I think I like someone else" he says sincerely hoping she would understand.

He watches as her face morphs from that eerily white smile to a hideous sneer. She smacks him sharply across the face and ushers him out of the door and slams it behind him.

"I didn't want to sleep with YOU either!" he hears a shrill scream. He stands outside in the cold and brings his hand to his face, feeling the sting that her palm had left. But he still smiles, he should have known as soon as it had happened. How right it had felt when he had kissed Hal. He was more than a little surprised at how relaxed he felt at the idea of telling Hal. He could feel that nervous excitement rise and fill his chest.

Hal waited counting the minutes on his watch…_6…7…8. _He feels bile well in the back of his throat as he watches the two silhouettes mingle in the light of the window. He knows he should leave. What was the point of taunting himself with it? He had made his choice. He could have stopped Tom. He could have told him that even though he didn't know why or rather did not _want_ to know why he couldn't forget their kiss. He could have told him that he wanted to kiss him again more than anything; sometimes more than he wanted blood. He looks up when he hears the loud bang of the door as it shuts behind Tom and shrill sound that makes him think of a harpy.

He cocks his head in confusion looking at the redness of Tom's cheek under his palm and the small content smile on his face. _Why is he smiling?_ He thinks; he has clearly just been rejected. He tries to trample down the overwhelming curiosity and simply be happy that Tom and that girl hadn't…gone _flower picking_. He watches Tom walk off and quickly realises that he probably should be home before Tom otherwise it would look suspicious and runs as fast as he can back to the house.

Tom begins walking back but stops when he hears a rustle in the bush opposite him, he grasps for the stake he has hidden in the back of his jeans and walks across the road; sniffing in confusion. It was a vampire's smell but they had gone instead of attacking him. Why would they be watching him? _What if they were waiting for me to be out? _He thinks frantically and races back home hoping that he wasn't too late.

He burst through the front door clutching a stake to meet Annie's irritated glare on the sofa clutching baby Eve.

"What is it with you men and just bursting through doors?" she demands rocking Eve in an attempt to sooth her.

He looks around in confusion he couldn't smell any vampires and Annie and Eve seemed fine. "Wha?" he asks dumbly as he gasps slightly trying to catch his breath which never took long this close to the full moon.

If they hadn't been watching him who had?

"Hal…just burst in a few minutes before you did" she says but then she pulls a worried look. "Was it vampires?" she asks holding Eve protectively to her chest and looking at the stake in Tom's hand.

"Nah it wasn't…" he trails off running up the stairs as he realises who his stalker had been. He opens the door without knocking to find Hal sat in his chair reading a book.

He glances up from behind the pages looking at Tom's stake clutched tightly in his hand before flicking a page of his book looking bored. "Is that for me?" he asks inattentively.

Tom looks down at the stake he has in his hand and quickly puts it on the book shelf turning back to face Hal again.

"Why were you following me?" he asks moving forward quickly.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about" Hal drawls in monotone absently flicking over another page of the book that Tom was sure he wasn't actually reading.

"Hal! Annie told me you just got in a minute before me. Sides…I _smelled you_. So why were you stalking me?" he demands. Hal realises that his pretence isn't perhaps holding up as well as he would have hoped and shoves his book down beside him.

"I was not _stalking_ you. I just happened to be in the area." He answers wishing he had thought of a better explanation of his whereabouts_._

"In a bush?" Tom asks in disbelief.

"I have an obsessive fascination with botany." Hal quips back and swiftly tries to change the subject.

"So…how did it go? Is she the one?" he asks lifting his fingers into quotation marks at 'the one'. Tom comes further into the room and sits on Hal's bed; without asking for permission first naturally.

"Nah...I don't think so. She…she kissed me but it…something felt _off_" he finishes looking at Hal intensely. "But when I do kiss _the one_ I'll know."

Hal felt a satisfying warmth in his belly that Hannah was not 'the one' mingle with anger that she had kissed him. She had been looking at Tom like he was a chocolate bar. He huffs at Tom's naïve statement. "You don't really believe that do you?"

"I do." He replies back; strangely quiet.

"Why? How can you know?" Hal asks feeling his voice waver with nameless emotion and his body coil with tension.

"When…when we kissed Hal. It felt_ right_." Tom tells him. His legs crossed on Hal's bed; looking at him with most sincere innocence Hal has ever witnessed. He scoffs and swallows nervously.

"What are you saying? That you're gay?" Hal questions.

"No…well _yeah. _But jus with you…" he says causing both of them to frown at his inability to explain.

"So… we're what… Meant to be? Soul mates? Believe me Tom. You live as long as I have and you'll know that they don't exist." He tells him projecting certainty into his voice that he's unsure he completely feels.

He looks at Tom expecting to see him looking hurt and upset. But all he sees is pure resolve and determination.

"Al'rt…prove it" he asks; challenging Hal.

Tom steps off the bed refusing to let fear stop him and stands in front of Hal. He can feel his heart beating fast in his chest and his body feels charged not just from the approaching full moon tomorrow but with anticipation.

"W…what?" Hal stammers.

"Kiss me…If you feel nuffin then that's fine and we'll go back to how it were before. But I want t'hear you say that you don't feel it too. That you didn't feel like only you and me existed when we kissed. That you didn't feel…_whole_" Tom says looking at Hal like he was the only thing that matters in his universe.

Hal calls his bluff and stands up. He looks at Tom watching his mouth, the way his breath intakes slightly and how he leans forward subtly. Hal can feel his head dip towards what he has wanted another taste of ever since he had first became aware of its existence.

But he stops himself. _I can't give him the normal life he has always wanted…and even if we could be happy…it always ends_ he thinks hopelessly. He makes to push past Tom but feels a jolt of surprise when a strong arm grabs him and throws him against the nearest wall.

Tom kisses him with a ferocity he has never known, fingers digging into his sides and a growl rumbling in his chest. Hal grabs at the back of his head and pulls him roughly against his lips. He lets his tongue caress Tom's mouth drawing low groans from both of them and sucks at Tom's lips. He bites at Tom's jaw almost hard enough to break the skin when he finds he can taste the cherry lip gloss Hannah must have worn on his lips.

Something inside him snaps and he grabs Tom roughly pining his against the wall. Unleashing all his rage and jealously that has built up inside of him into his kisses Tom takes it all and gives just as good as he gets. They nip and bite at each others lips; kissing desperately and pressing hard and close against one another. Hal grinds his hips ruthlessly against Tom's relishing in how aroused Tom is and how hard he presses back against Hal almost to the point of pain. Hal's hands release Tom's arms and slide down his arms to find his hands. He laces their fingers and Tom closes his fingers around Hal's.

Then something changes. The kiss slows and they are caressing gently at each other mouths; hips slowly rotating against each other. Wet tongues teasing and softly moving with each other. Finger's stroking against the skin of each others hands and breaths mingling in a slow and sweet heat. They pull back taking in deep shuddering breathes and look into each others face_._

Hal observes the way Tom's chocolate brown eyes glisten and how good the heat from their pressed palms feels. _Oh_ he thinks numbly as he studies their interlinked fingers. He looks back up at Tom and smiles at him with watery eyes.

"I'm sorry" Hal gasps. "I tried I really did. I can't give you what you deserve. But you're right…I feel it too." He admits watching Tom's smile getting wider and wider.

"But if you call us soul mates or make me wear a vest…I will hurt you" he warns teasingly. Tom chuckles slightly and squeezes their joined hands.

"Nah. I look much better in 'em" he says knowing it was a complete lie. "And you're wrong...you know. You've already given me everything I always wanted." He tells Hal earnestly watching Hal's face redden slightly. He then has a brilliant idea and grins at Hal who is looking at him suspiciously.

"What?" he asks not sure if he really wants the answer.

"Right. Wait here." He tells Hal and kisses him on the nose before racing off to his room leaving Hal looking bewildered. He's gone so long that Hal is wondering if he has hallucinated the entire thing when Tom bursts back inside the room in his pyjamas; clutching his pillow and practically vibrating on the spot.

Hal frowns at the Tom-shaped ball of energy wondering if it was safe to approach when Tom starts speaking.

"I've never had a sleep over before Hal! Can I sleep over here?" he asks his face jumping between looking bashful and humorously excited eyeing Hal's bed.

Hal looks nervously towards his bed. That was _his _bed but Tom looked so happy…

"Fine. But if you drool or snore I'm kicking you out" he warns Tom who was already jumping into his bed as soon as soon as he had heard 'fine'. Hal removes his shirt and trousers and shuts off the light climbing into the bed without much thought. It is only when he gets into bed that he realises that sleeping practically naked next to Tom may not have been the best idea. He's about to get up when Tom rolls over hands tucked under his pillow as he stares at Hal's chest. They inch closer to each other until their feet are touching causing Tom to frown.

"You're feet are really cold…" Tom states rubbing at them slightly with his own feet. Hal hums at the pleasant warmth Tom was emitting; maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have in his bed after all.

"Well…I am a vampire and besides you're just very hot" he says making Tom grin cheekily.

"Why, thank you. _Lord Harry_" he chuckles which quickly escalates into laughter as Hal tackles him and begins tickling him with a fury.

"I'm sorry? What? I can't quite hear you!" Hal chuckles as he sits on Tom tickling his sides watching while he tries to make coherent words in between gasping and laughing.

"So-ry!" he gasps appeasing Hal's urge to tickle…_for now_ he thinks deviously. However it's now that he notices he is currently lying on Tom, chest and stomachs flush against each other from where Tom's shirt had ridden up. Tom is still breathing irregularly when he leans up to kiss Hal's lips. Hal braces himself on his elbows and Tom runs his hands up and down Hal's muscular back relishing in the small tremors he causes with each feather light touch. Hal kisses Tom's neck biting at the junction of his neck and shoulder and pressing the hardness that is being barely contained in his boxers against Tom's causing them both to shudder and moan at their combined heat.

Tom trails kisses down Hal's chest as Hal holds himself up and experimentally sucks one of Hal's nipples into his mouth making Hal shiver at the contact. Hal can't stop the groan that escapes his lips or the pressing roll of his hips into Tom's.

He lifts his head up and moves back a little so he can talk to Tom; not wanting to rush things. Tom however seems to think it's a brilliant opportunity to remove his shirt making Hal's mouth dry up at the sight of his toned chest.

"Tom we can stop, I…I can stop if you want" he says although not actually stopping his hands that are running over Tom's upper body and the movement of his hips.

Tom growls and bites at his ear enunciating every word with a roll of his hips "You do tha' and I'll stake you."

Hal's hips stutter slightly at Tom's grinding movements.

"It's a bit early for that isn't it?" he attempts to joke.

"Shut up Hal…" Tom smiles and pulls him back down with a tug of his hair. Tom loves Hal's hard body, how it makes him feel and every sound that Hal makes. He can feel heat course through his skin at every point they are touching; desperately wanting something _more _that he couldn't name.

Hal's mind is blissfully blank as Tom groans softly and presses up against Hal but he knows he needs to ask.

"Tom…I thought you said you don't just pluck your err…virginity 'flower' for anyone" Hal says. Tom frowns.

"You're not just anyone Hal." He states honestly making Hal's chest flutter idiotically.

"What I mean is don't you want to wait?" Hal persists mentally congratulating his self-control.

Tom shrugs. "I've already found you. Why would I wanna wait? But…I'm not ready for anything big yet" he admits looking quite nervous at the prospect.

Hal smiles and places a soft kiss against his lips. He fits his hips snugly against Tom's and begins to roll his hips repeatedly and grind down on Tom. Tom bucks at the sensation and presses back against him. Their fingers dig into each others skin as they move frantically against one another. Their kisses become wet and clumsy as they both begin shuddering.

"Hal…I can't…" Tom gasps into Hal's ear as Hal buries his face into Tom's shoulder. They are both trembling and Tom's fingers dig painfully into Hal's back mirroring Hal's that are gripping Tom's hips.

"I know…Me too" he groans and with a few frantic last grinds Hal gasps and feels his mind go blank with pleasure.

Tom's grasps tightly at Hal's back as he feels him shuddering to completion and joins him when he hears Hal's broken gasp. Tom arches his back and howls in ecstasy as he is pushed over the edge and collapses back onto the bed. They both lay there covered in sweat panting; neither really wanting to move. However the urge to clean himself eventually becomes too great for Hal and he grabs a couple of tissues from the bedside table passing some to Tom and cleans himself off. They lie back down and Hal find's that Tom is apparently a 'cuddler';. He's got an arm wrapped firmly around his waist, a warm face pressed into the back of his neck and knees tucked up under his. And Hal finds that he actually doesn't care.

"Hal…?" Tom whispers stroking lightly at the skin of Hal's stomach.

"Hmmm?" Hal hums and rolls over to look at Tom. Tom stares at Hal for a few long moments and then cups his jaw with his hand thumb tugging at his lower lip slightly just as he had done that night.

"I love you" he whispers and plants a soft kiss to Hal's mouth smiling nervously.

Hal can feel his stomach flutter and tumble nervously in his gut. He takes a deep breath willing himself not be his usual awkward self. Emotional things never came to him easily.

"I…I…too. That is…" he says and realises he is failing miserably at not being awkward. But Tom just laughs and kisses him again. He sighs happily and turns over with taking Hal's arm with him to put it around his waist. Hal wraps his arm tightly around Tom's waist and fits himself snugly against Tom so that they are touching at every point. He nuzzles his face against the back of Tom's hair and strokes his nose lightly against the sensitive skin of Tom's neck. Before putting his head on the pillow basking in Tom's heat letting it lull him to sleep. A smile plays softly at the corners of his lips at how right Tom had been. He did feel whole.

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! *mops forehead* So I abandoned my actual work do get this finished! There is an overly fluffy and sweet epilogue so those for those with a sweet-tooth enjoy!<strong>

** Please let me know what you thought I really enjoy this pairing and am eager to write more if people are**** enjoying my stories! Thank you for reading. Take care x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Short epilogue to 'Something Whole'. A little fluffy but sometimes it's just what we need! Hope you like it ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Roughly 1 year later...<strong>

Hal paces the garden fingers tapping together and his mind racing with thousands of negative outcomes to the situation that he has stupidly put himself. Tom steps outside, sees Hal and rushes over to him.

"Are you alrigh' Hal? What's wrong?" Tom asks checking him over for any sign of injury. Hal stares at Tom; he can't do it. 500 hundred years of living to be undone by a sweet young werewolf who is helplessly messy, utterly oblivious at times and thought a skinning knife was a great birthday present.

Hal looks up at Tom his brown eyes watching him carefully back. The words are stuck in his throat and he's wondering how on earth people managed to do it. How do people manage to gather the courage to alter their lives so significantly?

"Tom…I…Will you…" he bites at his lips desperate for his mouth to form the words he wants to ask.

"Will you go to the shops with me?" he breathes out desperately hoping Tom will understand. That he will see what Hal is trying to ask him.

For a second there is just silence and a small frown on Tom's face as he studies Hal. Hal can feel his body tense and his heart thunder in his chest. _Understand, please understand..._he thinks. But then Tom smiles...

He gives Hal the biggest smile he has ever seen. Tom chuckles quietly shaking his head looking at the emotionally constipated vampire stood tapping his fingers against his jeans. He looks at him adoringly and replies without a trace of doubt.

"Yeah, Hal. I'll come to the shops with you…"

* * *

><p><strong>I know! I know! I just can't resist a soppy ending! I hope I have been clear with what Hal is asking...Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks :) x<strong>


End file.
